Life Is Fragile
by loner1357
Summary: Charlie Denvers looks like a regular 17 yrs boy, but he is far from it. Being raised by an alcoholic father and taking care of him and his younger 6 yr old sister, Charlie survives day by day. At school, he's the shy valedictorian, but at home, he's the scared boy trying to not die. Watch as his life gets better with a fire. OC/Lexie, Erin/Jay, Kim/Adam, (Lexi is alive)


Charlie walked into the building. He was late. He promised his girlfriend that he would be here sooner, but he needed to talk to his father before he came. Some things just had to be handled right away.

He walked onto the third floor and found the person he was looking for.

"Lexi!" he said.

She turned around and jumped into his arms.

"Charlie! Guys, Charlie's here."

"Are you drunk?" Charlie questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"No. Just living my life."

Charlie chuckled.

"You need to live your life too." Lexi said.

"It's easy for my girlfriend to say that, who is an entire year older than me by the way."

Lexi chuckled and pulled him to the dance floor. They started swaying to the music face to face. Slowly she turned her back to him and they started to more modern form of dancing with everyone else that were also dancing.

Suddenly screams could be heard from downstairs. Charlie grabbed Lexi and pulled her to the wall so they wouldn't be trampled.

Someone yelled that there was a fire and that caused havoc amongst everyone. For some reason, the doors were shut. Charlie pulled Lexi over to the window. He broke the glass and kept a way for the smoke to vent.

Everyone heard the fire sirens and the fire trucks coming. There were close to 20 people on the third floor, and the fire started to grow. They could barely breathe.

Charlie looked around, trying to find another way out. In the corner, he saw a rope that looked to be close to 100 feet, more than enough to lower people down.

Charlie ran and got the rope. He tied two loops of the rope and looked at the people screaming and running.

"HEY!" Charlie screamed getting everyone's attention.

"Look, the fire's spreading. I have a rope. I need three guys to help me lower people down. Girls go first."

Charlie looked at Lexi.

"No way. I'm with you."

Charlie huffed and moved to the next girl, not wanting to waste time. He looped each leg and brought the rope to circle their waist. He looked at the girl in front of him.

"Don't look down. You'll make it worse. Keep your eyes on Lexi. Lexi go to the window."

Three guys came over and held the rope behind Charlie. Lexi helped the girl out the window and slowly Charlie and the guys lowered her down. The girl released the rope when she got down and Charlie pulled it back up. He then lowered the rest of the girls down the same way. One by one, Charlie lowered the guys down until he and Lexi were left.

"You need to go." Charlie said.

"No. I'll help. I can't go without you." Lexi cried.

They both were near the window. The firefighters already had aerials at other locations. People on the ground saw them, including Lexi's father.

Charlie grabbed Lexi with each hand on her cheek and kissed her, making sure she knew he meant the next words he said.

"I love you." He said before quickly wrapping the rope around her and pushing her out the window.

"No! Charlie! NO!" Lexi screamed the entire way.

When she hit the ground, Alvin ran to her.

"Dad. Charlie. Please help him." Lexi pleaded.

"Alright, but let's get you check out too." Alvin said.

Charlie quickly pulled the rope back up with him. He saw that the door for the third floor somehow opened and made a dash for it. He quickly jumped down the flight of stairs to the second floor.

He found the door to be stuck, so he kicked it open. A flame came towards him and he ducked just in time. He entered and saw 15 more people on this floor. He moved to the window and broke it. The 15 were unconscious due to smoke inhalation. Charlie took off his shirt and wrapped it around his face.

He dragged all of them to the window, before tying the rope around the first person. Slowly, he got all fifteen people down there.

He jumped the next flight of stairs and landed on the ground floor. There he saw bodies, being burned by the fire.

In the corner, he saw two boys trapped under a ledge. He used his shirt and moved it, allowing them to move free. The building was about to collapse and the ceiling gave away.

Charlie quickly covered them with his body and felt as the burning wood hit him. He held on though, keeping distance between the boys underneath him.

He kept that position until suddenly it was lifted. Slowly he was moved and he saw the two boys covered by a fire fighter and moved away.

"Hang on kid." The firefighter said.

Once they got them outside, he was laid on his back.

"Come on kid. Not after all you've done." The firefighter said. That was the last thing he heard before slipping into the dark.


End file.
